


4AM

by yibaek (sparkinski)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Aspiring Novelist!Yixing, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Editor!Baekhyun, Kissing, Love, M/M, Pining, Romance, drag queens are present, mild frottage, nonlinear, seeming infidelity but i swear it isn’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinski/pseuds/yibaek
Summary: Baekhyun was just a hungover stranger Yixing was dying to get rid of... until he suddenly wasn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!!! it's been a while. my chapter fic has been actually killing me i think, and this is the first fic i've finished in months! i hope y'all like it :')
> 
> also, the locations in this story are purposely ambiguous, because i wanted free creative reign, but the cafe in the second section is based on a place in taiwan.

**May 5th, 2017, 9:00PM**

**message from baekhyun:  
** _yixing!!!!!! you better be there at 11:45 on the dot!_

**message from baekhyun:  
** _no, even better: you better have a drink in your hand at 11:45 on the dot!!!_

**message from yixing:  
** _Of course. God forbid I be late to “Club Glitter.” lol_

**message from baekhyun:  
** _god forbid you be late to my birthday :(((_

\---

**May 5th, 2017, 11:45PM**

The thrum of indecipherable music and ribcage-rattling bass is not the most foreign feeling to Yixing. The vibrations crawl across his skin and he squints until his eyes adjust to the neon pink and purple disco lights bouncing from every possible surface in this place.

It’s not foreign, but it is. Yixing hasn't been to a dance club since his 21st birthday, probably. He’s 25 now, and thinks that the fact he thinks the music is too loud means he’s already getting too old, somehow.

But even _this,_ this place is like nowhere he’s ever been. It really is called _Club Glitter,_ and the amount of disco balls suspended from the high ceiling genuinely seems to make the place _glitter._ Oddly appropriate.

He orders a beer from the menu he can’t understand at the bar, not necessarily because the drink names are all written in English, but because there are no English drink names he recognizes. Pink Lady? James Queen?

The bartender, who looks nothing short of a male model, hands Yixing his beer with a sympathetic smile as Yixing politely turns down the man to his left who has been trying to subtly hit on him the entire two minutes he’s been standing here.

Turning to his right, Yixing runs directly into a group of three drag queens. He immediately bows and apologizes, but a voice cuts him off. “Aranetta,” says the one Yixing had actually bumped into, holding out a hand.

Yixing smiles and shakes it. “Yixing,” he offers.

“Yixing,” Aranetta tries with a smile. “Yixing, certainly you’re not here all alone?”

“Mm, no, not really. I’m waiting for someone. It’s his birthday at midnight sharp.” Yixing chuckles, tugging on his ear sheepishly.

_“Look_ at that sparkle in his eye! Do y’all see that? He’s-”

The force of a body crashing into his knocks Yixing completely off-balance, presses his back painfully into the counter, and Aranetta just barely saves his beer bottle from shattering on the floor as arms wrap securely around Yixing’s neck.

Despite the shock, and perhaps mild annoyance, Yixing’s own arms slip around the small waist pressed against him to hug them tight and he can’t stop the way his face immediately buries itself in the crook of his attacker’s neck to breathe him in until he chokes on the undeniable smell of _home,_ even if it is masked in a pleasant cologne, even if it is a feeling he keeps to himself for fear of freaking Baekhyun the hell out.

But they haven’t seen each other in over a week, and that’s just too long by Yixing’s standards.

“Hi,” is breathed into his ear, and he tries not to outwardly shudder. “You’re here.”

They slowly let go of each other--Yixing doesn’t dare call it hesitance--and simultaneously grin. “Drink in my hand at 11:45 on the dot.” He taps Baekhyun’s nose. “You’re the one who’s late.”

The lights aren’t painful enough to hide Baekhyun’s blush and sheepish grin.

He’s so effortlessly beautiful, though Yixing supposes Baekhyun would never call it _effortless,_ but that’s exactly what it is. His beauty doesn’t lie in the kohl lining his eyes or the soft blue button-down pulled taut across his surprisingly broad chest and shoulders, it’s in the pink of his naturally pouty lips, his blinding smile, the way he does his absolute best to make everyone around him happy. To make _Yixing_ happy.

“You don’t have a drink in your hand,” Baekhyun points out, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“He _did,_ Byun Baekhyunnie,” Aranetta’s voice rings out from next to them and they both startle. That happens sometimes; Yixing forgets other people exist when Baekhyun is around, shining so brightly and stealing all of his attention. “I saved us all from a mess when you tackled this poor boy here.”

Aranetta hands Yixing his beer bottle, who accepts it graciously. “You two know each other?” he asks.

“Of course!” the two in question answer simultaneously, then burst out laughing. Aranetta continues, “Baekhyunnie is the prettiest, sweetest boy who comes through here; we all love him at Club Glitter.”

Baekhyun beams over the praise and proceeds to hug each of the drag queens standing there, seemingly greeting them all by name, though Yixing still doesn’t catch the two that he never exchanged greetings with.

Yixing didn't even know a place like this existed around here, but leave it to Baekhyun to find it. A place for the publicly unaccepted to escape for a night, to be whoever they want to be, _with_ whoever they want. A burst of affection rattles his chest more than the bass of the music does and he pets a hand down Baekhyun’s hair once they’re facing each other again, smiles at him. The other man preens, cheeks glowing under the pink, glittery lights.

A hand slips between Yixing’s back and the bar and _pushes,_ tumbling him right into Baekhyun, who startles but catches him, arms slipping around Yixing’s waist and squeezing to help him balance.

And then they’re hugging again. “Missed you, Baekhyunnie,” Yixing murmurs in his ear, hopefully loud enough. But Baekhyun nuzzles into his neck and squeezes him impossibly tighter, so he thinks he was heard just fine. He chances a glance to the side and Aranetta gives him a thumbs up, winking. So there the culprit lies, then. Yixing chuckles and rolls his eyes good-naturedly, offering a subtle nod before Baekhyun separates their bodies and connects their hands instead.

“Come on!” he says, grin so bright.

A smile like that would make Yixing walk to the ends of the Earth.

\---

**May 7th, 2016, 10:30AM**

Yixing picks a soft, pink flower petal from his hair and sighs, leaning back in his chair and stretching his legs beneath the table before him. Peering out of the open window next to him, he allows himself a small smile, his brain a small break. It’s a beautiful day outside, and Summer is approaching, so the trees are losing a little color and the nearby seabreeze sheds their flowers and leaves. And it’s those that billow their way into Yixing’s favorite cafe, into his hair, onto his laptop.

Yixing really does love this place, especially in Autumn and Spring, when the air is just the right temperature and the cafe opens up all of it’s windows to encourage customers to enjoy some fresh air. It’s near the beach but tucked away just enough behind the trees and within a little village outside of the city to avoid perhaps unwanted noise and seaspray, and it’s perfect.

He’s been here for three hours now, battling writer's’ block. It’s not an uncommon occurrence; the owner of the shop, Mr. Qi, knows him by name and knows to come pour him a cup of black coffee when he’s two seconds away from pulling his hair out. He stopped before he reached that point this time; that’s why he breathes in the air now, nibbles on the chocolate chip muffin he purchased an hour ago and ignored in favor of staring at his laptop screen blankly.

Why did he aspire to be a writer again?

His first novel is a pain in his ass, to say the least, but it’s worse because he’s doing it completely alone. His initial proposal was turned down so many times by various publishing houses that Yixing had given up and decided to self-publish. But no legitimate deadlines, no editor… it’s not ideal to say the least.

The bell on the door chimes and a body stumbles into the shop. Yixing blinks sluggishly in its direction; anything is more interesting than the blank Chapter Ten document.

“The biggest coffee you have please,” the man murmurs, voice raspy, accent clear, though his mandarin is impressive. He’s wearing a gray hoodie, hood pulled snug over his head _and_ sunglasses too big for his face. So, hungover then. “A vanilla latte or something. With like, twenty extra pumps of vanilla.”

Mr. Qi quirks an amused brow. “I can do five.”

“Five it is, then.”

Yixing snorts to himself and tunes back in to the white screen in front of him because the show is over now.

Or so he thought.

He blanches when a dead weight plops into the chair across from him a few moments later, groaning and breathing in his coffee as if he can literally just inhale it. Yixing frowns. They're the only two customers in the cafe; this guy couldn't sit at one of the _empty_ tables?

But then the man startles, _flails_ really, and curses. “Fuck, how did I not see you there?”

“Good question.”

Silence.

Yixing gives him his most incredulous stare. He can get up _any_ time now.

The man seemingly tries to hide behind his coffee cup. “I’m really hungover.”

“I can see that.”

“It was my birthday yesterday.”

“Happy belated.”

Despite the feigned interest on Yixing’s part, the other man perks up a little and smiles crookedly. “I’m Byun Baekhyun.”

“...uh. Zhang Yixing. Are you going to move tables or not?”

Baekhyun whines. “I don't want to.”

The pout of his pink lips is annoyingly cute, considering it’s the only thing Yixing can genuinely see other than a mess of blonde hair falling over his forehead, but he doesn't let it deter him. “This is my table.”

“But this is my table!”

Yixing watches the stranger wince and clutch his head and he sighs. “I’m working.”

“Ooh really? Whatcha working on?”

“That’s none of your business.”

Baekhyun is pouting again. “Can I please sit here a little longer? If I walk anymore I might collapse.”

Yixing sighs.

When he doesn't offer a definitive answer, Baekhyun smiles triumphantly to himself, sipping generously from his cup and promptly burning his tongue. His forehead hits the table with a dramatic _thump_ and he whines.

Yixing pinches the bridge of his nose. “Do you need some aspirin or something?”

“Do you have any?” Baekhyun asks the table.

“No.”

“Yah, get my hopes up, why don’t you?”

“Sorry.”

“You don’t sound very sorry.”

Yixing isn’t. “You’re disrupting my work.”

“I’ll move eventually.”

“Oh, thanks.”

Baekhyun giggles and lifts his head to take another sip of coffee. The red mark on his head would be comical if Yixing wasn’t so focused on figuring out a way to get rid of this guy, but Baekhyun seems incredibly content where he is, as he now smiles serenely out the window, scrunching his nose when a flower petal hits his cheek. He’s cute, Yixing guesses, though the sunglasses take up most of his face. “This place is nice,” Baekhyun murmurs. “My friends all had to leave and I’ve never been down here, so I asked a local where the best coffee was. Didn’t think I’d find it.”

“If I go buy you a bottle of aspirin, will you move tables?”

Baekhyun sniffles and removes his glasses finally, revealing surprisingly pretty brown eyes. They're red from strain and kohl a bit smudged beneath them, but pretty nonetheless. The mischievous glint in Baekhyun’s eyes when he narrows them is certainly disconcerting, but Yixing forgets all about it when the other man says, “Sure,” because _here_ is Yixing’s out. The locally owned drugstore is a minute down the path, and it would do him well to really stretch his legs; a few minutes and some change later and he would be able to work on chapter ten in peace again. But then, “I’m coming with,” Baekhyun announces.

Yixing barely contains his groan, plopping back into his seat. “I thought you were too hungover to move to another table, let alone to walk down the path.”

Baekhyun’s bottom lip protrudes in a dramatic pout. “But I need to know where the drugstore is. I’ll be here for a couple more days.”

“It’s a minute’s walk down the east path. I’ll be right back.” Determinedly, Yixing stands, calling out to the shop owner, “Uncle Qi, I’ll be back in a few.”

“Got it, Xing!” rings out from what Yixing knows is the stock room through the open door behind the counter. The staircase all the way to the right leads up to Mr. Qi’s studio apartment.

“Wait-” Yixing hears Baekhyun stumble and groan and press heavy footsteps into the wooden floor as he apparently gets up to follow him. Yixing sighs. “I really do wanna come with,” Baekhyun pants from right behind him.

Yixing turns to see him clutching his head and wincing. “I’m doing something nice for you. Just wait here.”

“But if I- maybe if I brave the elements now, I’ll become invincible to hangovers. Or something.”

“Did you turn 21 yesterday?” They’re out of the cafe doors now. Yixing is tired of putting up a fight.

Baekhyun scoffs and falls into step beside him. “Twenty-four, thank you very much.” Yixing’s age. Huh. He seems so much younger. “Hey, what about your stuff?” Baekhyun asks. “Your laptop and everything… you just left it all out on the table.”

“I’ve known Qi a long time. He won’t let anything happen to it.”

“Very trustworthy of you.”

“The people in this little village are good. If you’re staying here a few days just be nice to them and you’ll get along fine.”

“Good tip, though strangely ominous.” Baekhyun trips over a stick and bumps into Yixing. The touch is warm. “Sorry. Anyway. If I accidentally step on someone’s foot, what, are they gonna come after me with pitchforks or something?”

Yixing rolls his eyes. “I’m not coming after you with a pitchfork, am I?”

“Hm, I suppose not. I’ve done nothing but annoy you yet you’re on your way to buy me medicine. What a _sweetie.”_ Baekhyun’s cheeky grin shines bright in Yixing’s peripheral, especially when the other man latches onto Yixing’s arm as he says it, being purposely obnoxious. Yixing hides his grin by shaking him from his arm; Baekhyun laughs and asks, “So you’re a local, then?”

“Not… really.”

“Okay, not a local, just unreasonably vague. Got it.”

Yixing actually chuckles. “I’ve been coming here since I was a kid, technically. My parents and I would spend a couple of weeks during the summer here every year and stay with Auntie Mei--a family friend--and her nephew. When it was time for university, I chose the one thirty minutes away, so I didn’t move here, exactly, but much closer.”

“So you just spend a lot of time here now?”

Yixing nods and greets Mrs. Li, the shop owner, as they walk into the drugstore. He walks straight for the small section of pain relievers and says, “Auntie Mei and Lu Han always welcome me with open arms and lend me their couch.” He grabs the smallest bottle of aspirin and moves past an entirely too attentive Baekhyun to the register. “So every now and then I come spend a few days out here when I need writing inspiration.” He adds bitterly, “Lately they’ve seen a lot more of me.”

“Who is your friend here?” Mrs. Li asks sweetly at the counter.

“Ah.” Yixing glances at his company, who is staring back a bit shocked, though Yixing doesn’t understand why. “This is Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun starts, grinning and bowing. “Hello!”

“What a cutie,” Mrs. Li coos. “Are you visiting?”

“Oh, thank you,” Baekhyun giggles. “And yes ma’am. Yesterday was my birthday, and I heard this area was really nice, so, here I am!”

“Oh! Happy belated birthday, Baekhyun! How exciting! I hope you enjoyed yourself!”

“Well,” Yixing murmurs conspiratorially. “This medicine is for him, so…”

Mrs. Li cackles while Baekhyun groans out, _“Yixing-ssi!”_

When the laughter dies down, Mrs. Li beams at them. “Is that all today Xiaoxing?”

Yixing groans good-naturedly. “Auntie Li, I’m 24 years old now!” He pulls his wallet from his pocket. “I’m not small anymore.”

“Twenty-four,” she sighs wistfully. “I don’t believe it. You’re still six!” She bags the medicine and throws not one, as she usually does, but _two_ chocolate bars in.

He shakes his head and laughs, stepping away before she can offer him his change, which always covers the candy despite her efforts. “Bye Auntie Li!”

When they step outside, Baekhyun grabs his arm, wide eyes full of wonder. “First of all,” he says. “That was really cute. Second, you’re a _writer.”_

Yixing pretends he’s not blushing and starts walking again, albeit at a much slower pace than before. He also doesn’t shake Baekhyun away this time. “I did let that slip, didn’t I?” He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “I don’t even know why I told you all of that.”

“Because you’re a writer, and lonely, and probably deprived of genuine human contact.” Baekhyun’s long fingers slide more securely around Yixing’s arm, seeping warmth into his skin like that small moment from before. His grip is gentle, something Yixing could easily shake out of. But he doesn’t. It feels nice and maybe he _is_ a bit deprived.

He does mumble, however, “Not every writer is like that.”

“The struggling ones are.”

Flower petals shower them as they near the cafe and a glance at Baekhyun gives Yixing an eyeful of messy blonde hair falling over closed eyes and long lashes fanning across pink cheeks. He’s… pretty. Yixing clears his throat and looks away. “What makes you an expert, huh? And what happened to your hangover?”

“You’re a good distraction,” Baekhyun murmurs. “And so is this place. I’ve always been a city boy, myself, but this is nice.”

“A city boy, huh?” Yixing chuckles and nods at Mr. Qi as they walk into the coffeeshop, ignoring the curious expression on the man’s face in favor of pulling from Baekhyun’s grip and sitting back in front of his laptop. He sets the bag from the store on the table and reaches in for the medicine and chocolate when Baekhyun sits down right back where he was before they left, biting his lip. Yixing pauses. “I thought you were going to move to a new table if I got the aspirin for you.”

“I- yeah but-” Baekhyun nervously sips his coffee, turns his nose up at it right after; it’s probably not hot anymore. There’s also a couple of flowers floating in it. “Ah, come on. Tell me what your story is about and I’ll move, _I promise.”_

Yixing sighs. “Baekhyun-”

“Please, I’m dying here,” Baekhyun pleads. “Look I’m supposed to be on vacation, but honestly, I work at a publishing house in the city that is set on contracting the _worst writers._ I’m bored as hell. I need something interesting to get me by and you seem interesting. _Please.”_

Yixing is a bit taken aback, and feeling a little deflated. “What company do you work for?”

“Judging by the look on your face…” Baekhyun sighs. “Probably one that turned you down. That just makes me want to hear your outline even more, Yixing-ssi.”

“What if I’m not interesting? What if my writing is terrible?”

“Then…” Baekhyun laughs, hands gesturing wildly in front of him. “Then at least you’re pretty?”

A snort escapes Yixing despite himself. “Thanks, I think.”

“Please, Yixing.”

Yixing’s head rolls back, exasperated. On one hand, this is a complete stranger who could be lying and just- steal his idea or something. On the other hand, however, they do seem to get along pretty well and it would probably do Yixing some good to hear some kind of feedback. Maybe it really is terrible and he shouldn’t be wasting his energy stressing over chapter ten.

Biting his lip, he stalls by rummaging through the drugstore bag again. “Will you be completely honest about your opinion?”

_“Yes.”_ Baekhyun’s practically trembling with excitement in his seat.

Yixing sighs, pulling out the aspirin and the extra chocolate bar. He delicately sets it in front of Baekhyun and breathes, “Okay.”

Baekhyun’s brown eyes widen. “Okay?!”

“Yeah.” Yixing smiles. “Okay.”

\---

**May 5th, 2017, 11:51PM**

Yixing ponders how things can change so drastically in just a year as Baekhyun somehow masters the art of maneuvering through drunk and dancing bodies with his lips pressed hotly to Yixing’s ear, hanging from him and giving a rundown of who Yixing’s about to meet. “ _Kyungsoo can be grumpy but he’s really nice and Jongdae is loud but you’re used to me, right? Oh, and Tao is kinda… prissy, but if you can see past all the money and flaunting he’s really cute and funny. And you’ve met Yifan-”_

Yixing reaches over and rests his palm on Baekhyun’s forehead, who freezes and blinks up at him with sparkling eyes. Yixing grins. “How many drinks have you had?”

“None!” Baekhyun giggles and wraps his arms around Yixing’s waist. “I’m just excited! _All_ my favorite people together on my birthday. What a dream.”

Baekhyun’s happy sigh gets lost in the wind of a Lady Gaga song and Yixing has to resist the urge to lean over and kiss him, despite the way it looks like Baekhyun may just want him to, because Yixing can't take what’s not his and they've finally arrived at the booth full of Baekhyun’s friends. His cheeks look flushed under the pink lights as Yixing’s gaze lingers a moment too long before he smiles at these strangers and Wu Yifan and stands there while Baekhyun introduces him and them; a whirlwind of events that lead to Yixing smushed between Baekhyun and Tao while Baekhyun’s fingers immediately sink into the hole on the knee of Yixing’s jeans, lingering, caressing, fiddling. It’s a little maddening but nothing new where Baekhyun is concerned.

\---

**May 8th, 2016, 11:03AM**

“What are you doing?”

Baekhyun blinks, finger freezing where it had been drawing a circle on Yixing’s knee. “Touching you.”

“...Why?”

“You’re deprived! Remember?”

“I’m _not_ deprived.” Maybe a little. “You decided that yesterday, not me!”

But there’s no stopping Baekhyun as he leans into Yixing and stares upward, blowing messy hair from his eyes and continuing his blind doodle on Yixing’s skin. The sky above them is cloudless, the sand around them empty, the ocean in front of them gentle. There’s not another soul on this beach, but they're not even here to swim; Yixing is here for inspiration, and Baekhyun is stuck to him like glue.

Yesterday had gone well for them, almost _too_ well. They sat in the cafe until the moon was up and Mr. Qi had to close, with rarely a lull in the conversation. They talked endlessly about Yixing’s novel; Baekhyun is _so_ excited about it, loves the idea, seemingly loves Yixing’s writing. He had sat next to Yixing and read his outline, and then the first two chapters, buzzing over the sci-fi and the openly bisexual lead and Yixing’s descriptive skills.

They helped Mr. Qi close all of his windows, then packed up Yixing’s things and walked down to the food truck at the beach for dinner, bumping shoulders and further developing Yixing’s universe over burgers. _Can I see you again tomorrow?_ Baekhyun had asked so quietly, as if he couldn't bear the thought of being alone but also couldn't bear the thought of Yixing rejecting him, so Yixing had agreed. The beach. Baekhyun loves the beach and Yixing’s never minded it. So now they sit in the sand, plastered together under the sun, Baekhyun’s head nestling on Yixing’s shoulder as Yixing settles in to write in his notebook. Writing things out by hand is therapeutic for him sometimes. Maybe if he tries to outline chapter ten in more detail he’ll get past this obstacle.

“I think you’re focusing too much on writing this chapter in order,” Baekhyun murmurs, picking at the hem of Yixing’s shorts. Yixing hums noncommittally. “Figure out what scene you keep coming back to and write it first, then build around it.”

Yixing gently nudges Baekhyun with his elbow. “I know that,” he scoffs, a hair playful.

Baekhyun merely laughs and takes the opportunity to loop his arm around Yixing’s. “You might know that, but you don't execute it, Yixing. You’re a perfectionist.”

“If I write all the interesting stuff first, I won't be motivated enough to fill in the blanks.” Yixing chews on his bottom lip and tries to focus on his notebook instead of how intertwined he and Baekhyun are, how it would look to anyone who happens upon them, and why Yixing is so comfortable with it.

“That’s where I help!”

Yixing quirks a brow and glances at his octopus. “You think I can get this finished before your vacation ends?”

“You don't have to,” Baekhyun giggles. It’s so ridiculously cute and Yixing forces himself to focus on the sand between his toes instead. “I live in the city, remember? So do you. I bet we don't even live that far apart!”

For some reason, Yixing is taken aback. “You want to keep working with me?”

Baekhyun snorts. “Of course I do.”

“I-I can’t pay you, Baekhyun-”

“I don't care about that. I make plenty of money at my boring ass job.”

“But-”

“Yixing, if it really bugs you, we can work out some kind of payment arrangement when you’re published, but please, I really want to help you!”

When Yixing turns his head to fully look at Baekhyun, Baekhyun does the same, and they're too close for comfort but there are faint freckles sprinkling Baekhyun’s nose that Yixing may need to count. “Why?” is all he manages to ask.

“Because your work matters,” Baekhyun answers. “Because I don't want to just sit around while all of these aesthetic publishing houses stick with the safe and boring ideas.”

“You don't even know me…”

Baekhyun scoffs. “We spent the entire day together yesterday. I know that you like one sugar in your black coffee and that you don't eat or sleep as much as you should, that your Auntie Mei and Lu Han are like your second family. You don't like tomatoes or mayonnaise and you think ramune is too sweet, but you secretly love those chocolate bars Mrs. Li always gives you.” Yixing’s mouth quirks and Baekhyun’s eyes fall to it. “You’re also, just like your lead character, bisexual,” he mutters.

A chill somehow slithers down Yixing’s spine despite the sweat forming on his neck from the scalding sun. Baekhyun’s cheeks already look sunburnt, or maybe he’s blushing, Yixing can't tell. All he knows is that Baekhyun looks so, so kissable and Yixing hasn't wanted to kiss anyone in so long, hasn't had genuine interest in another human being in _so long._ “You learned all of that yesterday?”

Baekhyun nods slowly, eyes flicking all over Yixing’s face, but always lingering on his lips. “Learned a lot more than that, but that’s all that fit into my monologue.”

Yixing finally staring unabashedly at Baekhyun’s soft lips is what seems to break the reverie somehow. One second they're _centimeters_ away from kissing, _kissing,_ and the next, Baekhyun is blinking rapidly and turning away and snatching Yixing’s pen from his hand and scribbling something down in the margin. His phone number.

“Let me help,” he quietly pleads. Yixing quietly agrees.

Chapter ten flows easier after that, and opens with a dream about soft pink lips and faint freckles under the sun that can't be counted, because the boy won't let him.

\---

**May 6th, 2017, 12:00AM**

_“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”_

Yixing’s ears are already ringing from the loud music and he’s positive his eardrums are going to explode by the time everyone is done shouting at Baekhyun; his friends at the table, and several patrons of the club who stopped by just in time, anticipating midnight just like the rest of them.

But Baekhyun’s smile is so wide and his cheeks so pink as he leans into Yixing as if suddenly bashful, that Yixing doesn't really care about hearing loss at all. His hand finds it’s home cupping the inside of Baekhyun’s thigh and he leans over Tao to tell their server that Baekhyun is on Zhang Yixing’s tab starting now.

Tao whistles and smirks at him. “That tiny body can really hold its liquor, you know.”

Yixing laughs. “He just _thinks_ he can hold his liquor and doesn't know when to stop.”

“Touché.”

“Just one of my birthday presents to him, is all.”

Tao’s smirk only grows and his gaze flickers to Yixing’s hand on Baekhyun’s thigh. “Just one of his presents, huh?”

Before Yixing can respond, Baekhyun is completely pressed against his other side, gripping his arm between them and seeking Yixing’s ear. “What are you two talking about?”

His breath is hot and shuddery and Yixing’s hand squeezes tighter in response before he breaks from Tao’s knowing gaze to lean into Baekhyun’s ear. “You.”

“Anything I should know?”

They're pressed so close Yixing feels Baekhyun’s cheeks raise with a smile against his own. “Just that you’re insufferable.” That earns him an elbow to the ribs. “And that the drinks tonight are half off so you’re on my tab.”

Yixing feels Baekhyun’s gasp more than hears it. “You don't have to do that!” But Baekhyun’s long fingers are wrapping more securely around Yixing’s arms and squeezing, a silent thank you. Their own language they seem to have developed.

They separate just enough to see each other’s faces and Yixing mouths, _“Happy birthday.”_ Baekhyun practically glows.

And it’s one of those moments, Yixing realizes, where they've been so wrapped up in each other for way too long, that by the time they glance around everyone will be staring at them in question and it will become awkward. But Yixing chances a glance only to find Jongdae and Yifan playfully bickering amongst themselves, and Tao yelling across the table at them. _Okay, this is good._ But by the time Baekhyun’s shining, pretty eyes are back in his peripheral, Yixing’s gaze lands on one Do Kyungsoo, who _is_ watching them, _glaring_ at them, at _Yixing._

He’s seated on the other side of Baekhyun and has been overall quieter than Yixing, which Yixing wasn't sure was possible, and a quick glance down reveals that Kyungsoo actually has a hand on Baekhyun’s _other_ thigh, squeezing his knee. They must look _silly,_ both claiming him like this, but Baekhyun doesn't even seem to notice. He’s still watching Yixing so happily, _glowing;_ their new round of drinks is placed in front of them and Baekhyun says, “Dance with me.”

A simple request, so Yixing nods. He hasn't danced in so long. They down their drinks way too quickly and Baekhyun slides his hand down to lace their fingers as Tao scoots from the booth for them then claims, “I’m coming with.” He bounces his perfectly arched eyebrows at Baekhyun, who possibly looks a little disappointed, but Yixing can't afford to read into it. Instead, he tugs Baekhyun by the hand onto the dancefloor, and they dance.

\---

**May 6th, 2017, 12:32AM**

Tao left them three songs ago, bored with sandwiching Baekhyun between them, and they spent the next song taking advantage of the dance floor waiter, sharing drinks so Yixing could figure out what he likes here.

Now Yixing stares, admires, floored over Baekhyun’s head thrown back ever so slightly, lips parted, eyes shut. Sweat drips down his temples and his arms stay carelessly tossed around Yixing’s neck. It would be so easy to lean forward and kiss him, and Baekhyun chooses this moment, when Yixing’s thoughts are too dangerous, to pick his head up and press their foreheads together.

Baekhyun says something, because Yixing feels his lips move against his own, but it’s drowned in the pulse of the bass Yixing can feel beneath his skin, and he closes his eyes to the blinding neon lights as his hands pull Baekhyun closer, but it’s Baekhyun who initiates the kiss, pressing every inch of their bodies together as if trying to meld them into one.

\---

**October 28th, 2016, 1:01AM**

“I can't do this,” Baekhyun whispers.

He’s near tears, and Yixing is dumbfounded, lips tingling from the kiss they shared not ten seconds ago on the floor of Baekhyun’s living room, enveloped in darkness but for the TV in front of them.

They’ve been doing this every week for the past two months, working their asses off to edit Yixing’s novel two nights a week, and the third night, they work for a couple of hours and then settle in for a movie and dinner and snacks. It had been Baekhyun’s idea, something to help Yixing relax and change up his routine. Most of the work is done at Yixing’s apartment, but this third night always happens at Baekhyun’s. _You need a change of scenery. Eat some junk food. Watch movies. Cuddle me._

That’s exactly what they had been doing and Yixing realizes with horrifying clarity that he can taste Baekhyun’s strawberry milkshake on his tongue even though all he’s had is his own chocolate drink. Because Baekhyun had kissed him back, long and slow and desperate. But Baekhyun can’t do this. Why can't he do this?

“Baek…”

Of everything in his life that Yixing did _not_ want to screw up, his friendship with Baekhyun was at the top of the list, ahead of his shitty office job, ahead of his novel, ahead of _everything._ Baekhyun is his favorite person, his rock, and despite falling hard and fast for him, he _never_ intended to act on his feelings. He doesn't want a wall between them. He wants to keep who is potentially the best friend he’s ever had.

But Baekhyun had somehow gotten ice cream on the corner of his mouth, and Yixing had laughed and used his thumb to wipe it away and without thinking, licked his thumb clean. The shift in the air between them was _palpable._ Baekhyun couldn't take his eyes off of Yixing’s mouth, only glanced up when Yixing cupped his face. He doesn’t know how long they stared at each other before Baekhyun rested his hand on top of Yixing’s and Yixing swooped in.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun murmurs, voice unstable. “I’m so sorry. I-I can’t-”

Yixing swallows. “Why?” They're practically perfect together.

“Because I’m- Because I’m seeing someone.”

Yixing’s hand falls to his lap and Baekhyun touches his own lips, a tear tracking down his cheek. Of course Baekhyun is seeing someone, Baekhyun is _always_ seeing someone. Someones who never care enough about him, who constantly blow him off, treat him like shit, leave him alone on his birthday vacation to find company in lonely strangers.

“You- You’re amazing,” Baekhyun whispers. “You’re one of my best friends but I just- I can’t, Yixing. I’m sorry.”

“I should be the one apologizing.” Yixing tries to swallow around his dry throat.

“No- Yixing, I kissed-”

“I’m going to go, okay? I’m tired.”

Yixing stands, grabbing his keys and wallet from the coffee table. He brushes his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair once in an attempt to appear unbothered. “Yixing-”

“See you later, Baekhyunnie.”

\---

**May 6th, 2017, 12:42AM**

The water in the bathroom is cold, especially when Yixing splashes it on his overheated face. The room is spinning, because Yixing is tipsy and dehydrated and he tends to get nauseous when he has utterly no idea what’s happening or what to do. The fluorescent lights are way too bright and Yixing needs a moment to _think._ He can't go through another kiss incident with Baekhyun; he can't take adding another memory like this to his repertoire when it means nothing to Baekhyun.

He’s five seconds from hyperventilating when Baekhyun slips under his arm and kisses his way up Yixing’s neck, nibbles at his jaw. Baekhyun is pressed up against the sink, trapped by his own maneuvering inside the walls of Yixing’s arms, and Yixing can’t help the way his head falls to the side to accommodate the lips on his skin. “We sh-should talk,” he mutters half-heartedly. He’s too deep in Baekhyun to fight properly. He’s weak. Baekhyun has always made him so weak.

Their lips crash together more fervently than before, and Yixing has a hard time not noticing the stark contrast in how Baekhyun tastes. The strawberry was good, it was right, this, the sweat and alcohol- it’s not them; neither of them are in the right state of mind for this-

Baekhyun tosses his head back and moans, because Yixing pressing closer to suck at the juncture of his neck rubs their crotches together and they're both half-hard.

Somehow, it’s _that_ realization that makes Yixing step away. Except his move is taken as an invitation for control, and he’s pushed back against a panel between bathroom stalls, overtaken once again by Baekhyun’s mouth.

Yixing gets a hand between them, palm flat on Baekhyun’s chest to gently shove him away. “We have to stop.”

“I don’t- don’t wanna stop this time-”

“Baekhyun.” Yixing presses his hand against his stomach. He’s going to be sick. “You’re seeing someone. Fuck, you have a boyfriend. Again.”

“No Yixing, I lo-”

The door swings open, startling them both out of their skin. Baekhyun stumbles back against the sinks as music and chatter flood the room, completely shattering whatever reality they were settled in. Bile rises in Yixing’s throat because one good look at Baekhyun makes it clear how drunk he is. None of this is _right-_

“Guys?” Yifan steps between them, clearly unsure which one of them to console. Kyungsoo hangs back by the door, dark and sour. “Are you okay?”

Yifan steps toward Baekhyun, but Kyungsoo swoops in as soon as he does, gently getting an arm around him and leading him out of the bathroom. “Let’s get you something to eat. You’ll feel better.” He shoots a glare in Yixing’s direction before they’re gone. Yixing sinks to the floor, head between his knees.

“What happened?” Yifan asks, kneeling in front of him.

“We kissed.”

_“Again?”_

Yixing shrugs.

“It took you forever to get over it last time.”

Yixing picks his head up and knocks it against the panel behind him. “What makes you think I ever got over it?”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“He’s with Minseok.”

“Minseok should _be here_ then!” Yixing snaps, then deflates. “Sorry.”

Yifan lowers himself to the floor and combs his fingers through his hair. “I think he does it on purpose.”

Yixing sighs. “What?”

“I think he picks guys that he knows won't commit to him. Guys that he can kiss and fuck-” Yixing flinches. “-and call his boyfriend but it’s always someone who just uses him.”

The bile is back. And the feeling of Baekhyun’s mouth on his neck. “How classy.”

“Stop,” Yifan sighs. “Don’t be an ass. You love h-”

“Don’t I have a right to be an ass about this? He keeps stringing me along when he always has another boyfriend; I’m _the other man.”_

Yifan shakes his head. “I think his boyfriends are _the other men._ He cares about you so m-”

“I need a drink.”

\---

**May 6th, 2017, 1:28AM**

Yixing took the long way to the bar, just to kill time, and happily fended off suitor after suitor, too, _because it killed more time._ But he can only hang out at the bar without the intention of picking someone up for so long before he starts to look ridiculous, so with a couple of drinks in hand--turns out he likes the _James Queen_ one--he stumbles back to Baekhyun’s booth.

Jongdae and Tao greet him with cheers, Yifan with a nervous smile, and Yixing only chances a glance at Baekhyun when Tao gets up to let Yixing back in, because Kyungsoo is sitting where Baekhyun was, and Baekhyun is staring at Kyungsoo with wide eyes, expectant, but Kyungsoo doesn't budge. He quirks a challenging brow until Yixing has no other choice but to scoot into the booth next to him. Tao nudges Yixing’s arm questioningly. Yixing shrugs.

“Yah, Yixing!” Jongdae shouts across the table joyfully. Looking at him puts Baekhyun in his line of sight. “I see you were tonight’s victim of Baekhyun-ah’s dancing!”

Baekhyun stares holes into his plate of food. Yifan downs the rest of his beer and orders another. Kyungsoo smirks. Yixing doesn't get it. “Ah, but he’s not a bad dancer.”

Jongdae cackles. “No, no. I mean the kissing! Baekhyun-ah _loves_ kissing whoever he’s dancing with at places like this. He just gets so into it!”

Yixing’s stomach drops and he locks gazes with Baekhyun, who’s subtly shaking his head, watery eyes pleading.

“Yah,” Kyungsoo butts in, smirk even wider. “Didn’t you and Baekhyunnie make out at his birthday the year before last?” he asks Jongdae.

_“Yes!”_ Jongdae’s laugh somehow echoes around their booth, despite the level of noise in the club. He throws an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders. “Such a good kisser, this one! Cured my sadness from my break up at the time, I swear!”

Yixing tears his eyes away from Baekhyun and downs one of his drinks as quickly as he can.

\---

**November 6th, 2016, 5:30PM**

“When are you gonna get over this guy, huh?” Lu Han nudges Yixing from where he’s lying next to him on Lu Han’s bed. Yixing’s lost track of how long he’s laid there, notebook and pen on his stomach, staring at the ceiling. “Honestly, Xing, you've been hiding out here for the past week. Get a fucking grip.”

“Gee, thanks for the support,” Yixing mumbles.

Lu Han groans. “This _is_ me supporting you, dumbass. You’re better than this… _moping_ you’ve been doing. So what, you kissed him? He’s called you like thirty times, so clearly he’s not mad or anything.”

“I’m not worried that he’s _mad-”_

“You’re worried you've _ruined everything._ Yeah, yeah, I know.”

“You make me sound so dramatic.” Yixing tosses his notebook and pen on the floor and rolls onto his stomach, resting his forehead on his crossed arms. Lu Han’s bed is unreasonably comfortable.

That is, until Lu Han takes the liberty to sit on him. “You _are_ dramatic,” Lu Han says as Yixing groans. “He’s just a guy. He’s your editor. Just keep going like nothing happened!”

“Yeah, that sounds fair,” Yixing says drily. “Stop being insufferable and get off of me.”

The doorbell rings and Lu Han laughs. “Only because you’re being saved by the bell.”

The weight on Yixing’s ass disappears, so Yixing sucks in a breath while he can. When footsteps reenter the room, he grumbles out, “I swear to god Lu Han, if you sit on me again-”

“Hey.”

Yixing freezes, fights the urge to look back. At Baekhyun. He beats down the bubbly feeling in his chest over the sound of his voice. “Hi,” he struggles to say. He listens as hesitant footsteps approach him.

Baekhyun sits on the floor next to the bed, putting their faces level with each other. His eyes are red, like he hasn't slept, and his hair is a mess, like he’s run his fingers through it a hundred times. Yixing swallows. Baekhyun offers a watery smile. “Hey.”

“Hi.”

Baekhyun laughs into his hand and relief courses through Yixing’s veins at record speed. “Can we go back?” Baekhyun bites his lip. “To how we were? I miss our routine. I miss you.”

It’s that moment when Yixing knows he would walk to the ends of the earth for Baekhyun’s smile alone, because they should talk about this, what the kiss may have meant, but all Yixing can feel is the overwhelming relief of having Baekhyun back in his line of sight, so all he says is, “Yeah. Yes. I’ve missed you, too.”

\---

**May 6th, 2017, 3:03AM**

How he’s made it this long in this club, Yixing doesn't know. His head throbs with a headache and he stopped participating in conversation half an hour ago, approximately another half an hour after Yifan put a stop to his drinking.

That’s who he sits next to now, head tipped over to just barely rest on Yifan’s shoulder. Yixing and Tao danced together the last time Yixing bothered to get up, and the opportunity to not have to sit next to Kyungsoo was way too appealing to pass. Kyungsoo was so smug about it, too, shooting one of his infuriating smirks across the table and dragging a half-heartedly willing Baekhyun to the dance floor. Jongdae joined them maybe ten minutes later and it’s just been Yixing, Yifan, and Tao ever since.

It’s been hard, acting like he’s okay. Yixing was having a hard enough time pretending not to be bothered by the pounding music and blinding lights, but to add pretending he and Baekhyun didn’t passionately, _publicly_ makeout on the dance floor, and again in the bathroom, Baekhyun’s drunken almost-confession… Yixing is _exhausted._ Because despite everything, he still didn't want to ruin Baekhyun’s birthday by walking out early. Leave that to the boyfriends who never show up. To _Minseok._

So Yixing downed as many drinks as possible until Yifan stopped him. Baekhyun stopped ordering anything with alcohol after what happened in the bathroom. They danced around each other, figuratively, bouncing questions and answers off of their friends instead of each other, smiling and laughing while Yixing snuck glances and Baekhyun full on stared, trying to convey some kind of message Yixing wasn't picking up on.

But Baekhyun hasn't been at the table for a while, which means Yixing’s front is gone and he can barely move.

“I’m gonna go,” he mumbles in Yifan’s ear.

“Are you sure?” Yifan watches him, concerned.

Yixing nods. “Tell Baek I’ll call him.” Maybe. “But I’m gonna hit the bathroom and catch a cab home.”

He chugs the rest of his water before Yifan pats his back sympathetically and Tao smiles the same way, and finds his way back to the bathroom. He spots Baekhyun on the floor just before he makes it, dancing with Kyungsoo, Jongdae, and a couple of girls Yixing’s never seen. Baekhyun is different than he was earlier; he’s smiling and dancing and even laughing, a picture bathed in pink and purple, but he doesn't wrap himself around anyone the way he had with Yixing, keeps his hands to himself mostly, spinning around and shaking his hips and laughing in Kyungsoo’s face.

The song ends and Yixing darts into the sanctuary of the bathroom, though it’s not exactly hard to relive what happened now that he’s in here, squinting his eyes against the fluorescence. But he’s quick to shut himself in a stall and take deep breaths before relieving himself. He’s almost out of here and in his bed.

Splashing cold water on his face again sounds like a good idea just before he does it, but the moment it’s dripping from his face, his sense memory kicks in and he’s staring in the mirror, not at himself, but at Baekhyun, as Yixing remembers how easily the other man had slipped in front of him, how easily they fit together to kiss and claim-

“Yixing!” a breathless voice exclaims, _Baekhyun’s_ breathless voice. Yixing swallows thickly and turns to him. He’s sweaty and disheveled and completely sober this time.

“Baekhyun.”

“Y-You’re leaving? I got back to the table and Yifan said-”

“I’m tired, is all.” Yixing tries for a smile; it doesn't quite work.

Baekhyun steps closer. It’s minute, and accompanied by something resembling a _whimper._ “I don't want you to leave,” he whispers. “Please, don't- don't leave me here-”

“Come with me.”

The words leave Yixing’s mouth before he can really think it through, but it remains what it is:  a final offer. _Come with me. Be with me, maybe._

Baekhyun’s clearly taken aback, but he doesn't hesitate for a moment. “Anywhere.”

\---

**April 21st, 2017, 9:00AM**

“Do it, do it, _do it!”_

One click. Everything is in place so all that’s left is _one click._

“Xiiiiiing! The suspense is killing me!” Baekhyun cries, wrapping his arms around Yixing from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder.

They stare at the computer screen. Yixing inhales the scent of Baekhyun’s lemon scented body wash and left clicks his mouse. A loading bar flashes across the screen, blink blink blink, and then:  CONGRATULATIONS!

Baekhyun cheers, _screams_ really, and tackles Yixing right from his chair and onto the floor with a massive hug. “You’re published!” he exclaims as they laugh and roll around like animals, or lovers.

“I’m published!”

“ZHANG YIXING IS PUBLISHED!”

\---

**May 6th, 2017, 4:00AM**

“Baek, we’re here.” Yixing gently shakes his friend awake; he had dozed off on Yixing’s shoulder a few minutes into the quiet cab ride.

Baekhyun hums questioningly under his breath, slowly blinking his eyes open. “What? Where? Did I fall’sleep?”

“Yeah,” Yixing presses a kiss to Baekhyun’s hair without thinking. “Yeah, you did.”

Baekhyun picks his head up, stretching as much as one can in the backseat of a car. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Yixing pays the driver. “I’m tired, too.”

“Where are we?”

Yixing opens the door. “Come on.”

It takes a moment of walking, but a happy noise of realization leaves Baekhyun the moment they hit the sand. They slip out of their socks and shoes, and both audibly sigh at the feeling of their feet in the soft sand as they walk further in. The tide is low, and the serene sound of the water gently meeting with the shore is music to Yixing’s ears. He’s so relieved with the change of scenery, he could _cry._

He digs into his back pocket. “I have something for you-”

“I broke it off with Minseok.”

Yixing freezes, hand gripping the envelope he had nearly forgotten about, and Baekhyun faces him.

“A couple of weeks ago. I- I don't know why I didn't mention it to you before, but I just- want you to know.”

“Oh. O-Okay.” Yixing blinks at the ground, attempting to process the information. He feels more hungover than drunk, but it’s still not something his mind wants to fully wrap around.

So… Yixing _isn’t_ the other man?

“Anyway!” Baekhyun smiles weakly. “What do you have for me? Is it another birthday present?” He rubs his hands together.

Yixing chuckles. This, he can do. “Kind of. More of a surprise than anything.” He hands over the envelope.

Baekhyun marvels over it for a moment, clearly blank on what it could actually be. He glances up at Yixing curiously before ripping it open and sliding out the slip of paper. “What is- Is this a check?” Yixing digs his phone out of his pocket and turns the flashlight on, shining it on the paper for him. Baekhyun’s eyes widen. “This is a check for over 2,000 yuan!”

Yixing actually laughs. “You say that as if it’s a _huge_ sum of money.”

“Is this-” Baekhyun turns his wide eyes on Yixing’s face. “Is this the first check for your book?!” Yixing nods. “But I’m only supposed to get ten percent!”

“That _is_ ten percent, Baek.” Yixing beams. “First two weeks’ sales. I picked up our checks yesterday. They give them to us as a sort of congratulatory thing when starting off. After this everything will be direct deposited.”

“Yixing,” Baekhyun breathes, awestruck. “You made over 20,000 yuan in your first two weeks. With a self-published novel. Holy _shit!”_

Yixing gets an armful of Baekhyun then, who jumps on him, throwing his arms around Yixing’s neck and squeezing. Yixing hugs him back happily. “It’s doing better than we hoped.”

“This is amazing!”

“Thank you so much, Baekhyun. I literally couldn't have done this without you.”

“You could've.” Baekhyun pulls back and cups Yixing’s face. “You really could've. But I’m so happy you let me be a part of this. I’m so happy this brought us together. And-”

And they're hugging again.

Baekhyun tucks the check inside its envelope and safely in his back pocket before they walk out to the wooden pier, discussing celebration plans for the next night.

“I’ll be free by six for sure,” Baekhyun says. “Jongdae’s flight back home is at two, and Kyungsoo’s isn't until four. So I’ll sleep in, see them off, and then I can meet up with you as soon as I leave the airport?”

Yixing nods. “They’re not staying for your entire birthday?”

“Nah,” Baekhyun smiles. “Kyungsoo couldn't get out of work on the 7th, hence the midnight celebration.”

“Ah.” Yixing nods again, then can’t help but ask. “So, um, what is Kyungsoo’s deal anyway?”

Baekhyun kicks at a rock and shrugs. “He’s just overprotective of me.”

“I think he likes you.”

“Maybe. I don’t know. He’s my lifelong best friend.”

They reach the end of the pier, now surrounded by water, and Yixing sits down. “And?”

“And…” Baekhyun doesn’t sit down. He rolls onto his toes and stuffs his hands in his pockets, looking out into the dark sea. “And I’m kind of in love with my newest best friend. I met him a year ago at a coffeeshop a few minutes from here. He’s a writer. I’m an editor. We were kind of an ironic match made in heaven from the start, don't you think?”

Yixing’s chest hitches and he wraps a hand around Baekhyun’s ankle. “Come here.”

Baekhyun turns and squats in front of him, but sways in the wind and laughs. He sounds nervous. “Hard to keep my balance out here.”

Yixing just catches his hands and holds him upright. “Then come closer.”

“You want me closer?”

Yixing pulls until Baekhyun is on his knees and straddling Yixing’s lap. It seems to be answer enough as Baekhyun continues, “He-He’s amazing, you know? He’s quiet and calm and so imaginative. He has the best, _cutest_ laugh, even though I know he hates being described as cute. The shyest, prettiest smile…” His thumb drags across Yixing’s bottom lip, his free hand laces with Yixing’s, their fingers squeezing. Baekhyun’s voice falls to a whisper. “He’s selfless. He buys hungover strangers aspirin and introduces them to the locals as his friend. Lets them cling to him and read his incomplete novel. He-He stuck around, even after we kissed and I pushed him away, even though it took me too long to get here, to this realization. But I’m here now, I want him more than I’ve ever wanted anything in my life, and I just hope that after everything, all of that and attacking him in the bathroom earlier tonight, that- that he still wants me, too.”

Staring up at Baekhyun in disbelief, Yixing exhales shakily. The wind ruffles Baekhyun’s hair across his forehead, and his eyes still somehow shine despite the darkness surrounding them. Yixing’s free hand reaches up to cup the side of Baekhyun’s neck. “You’re only kind of in love with me?” he half teases, voice soft.

A breathy laugh hits Yixing’s parted lips. “That's all you got from that?” Their noses bump. “I really, really, really-” Yixing’s eyes fall shut. “-love you.”

Yixing’s chest explodes with affection the second their lips meet, a gentle press, an official stamp on the next chapter of their relationship. “I love you, too,” he whispers, and his hand slides into Baekhyun’s hair, pulls him impossibly closer for a deeper kiss until they tip over, Yixing’s back hitting the wood.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun suddenly murmurs between kisses. “For earlier.” His lips ghost down Yixing’s chin and back up again. “I didn't kiss you just because we were dancing. I kissed you because I couldn't _not_ do it anymore. I never wanna stop kissing you ever again.”

Yixing nuzzles their noses together. “It’s behind us. And please.” Baekhyun’s lips are so soft against his own.

“Please what?”

“Please never stop kissing me ever again.”

Baekhyun giggles into his mouth and leaves one kiss, two, three. “That can be arranged, I think.”

“Good.” Yixing grins, wrapping his arms tight around Baekhyun's neck and holding him close.

He never thought he would feel this kind of love, so open and honest and overwhelming and _perfect._

But here they are, at four in the morning on the pier of their favorite beach, so wrapped up in each other that the world could end around them and they wouldn't know it.

“Thank you,” Yixing quietly pants when they come up for air. “For coming with me. Here.”

“I would walk to the ends of the earth for you, Yixing.”

Yixing grins. He knows the feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was originally based on a song that my friend's band released in february, but the plot kinda got away from me sooo it'd be kind of pointless to share the song now lol anyway, i hope this was okay! comments and kudos are always, always hugely appreciated <3
> 
> chat with me about anything on twitter [here](http://twitter.com/bkxngs)!


End file.
